Everything Changes
by Dhampir.Doll
Summary: Afterthe graduation everything changes for Rose and her friends,Dimitri found a spirit user to turn him back from Strigoi, and he and Rose are together, from graduation to having children this is Rose's tale. Rose\Dimitri,Christian\Lissa,Eddie\Mia.


Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own Vampire Academy or any number of its characters.

Today was it, I was graduating. Without Mason and alongside all my moroi friends. I had changed so much in this last year, I had a once strigoi boyfriend that was almost 26, my best friend and soon-to-be charge would trail me off to a place I did not want to be, I have lost my best guy friend to my own worst enemies and last but not least my journey to save my boyfriend was a rough one but throughout that journey I had killed more strigoi than any known dhampir. At the age of 18 I am labeled a lethal weapon to their kind, I did not have to graduate, I could be in Siberia with my boyfriend, I could be anywhere but here but I wasn't because of one person and her name is Vasilisa Dragomir, out of the things I have witnessed and all I have lost our bond has stood strong and it always will. So walking in wedged heels into the dining hall of 's seemed easy, right? NOT. I was nervous as hell, Eddie walked behind me and all the rest of the dhampir students behind him. We filed into our chairs and turned to the crowd I scanned the tons of people and my eyes set on two people, My mother and Dimitri, he came, even though he was still recovering from his transfer back to dhampir, he came. My heart jumped when I saw him.

The ceremony started, Mr. Lazar opened his mouth to speak,

"Good evening everyone, we are here on this fine day to present to you this graduating class, every one of them were a joy to teach, Moroi and dhampir alike. Before we start we have business to attend to, about a week ago I had two students address me with an idea, it's a grand idea and so from here, I will allow those two students to take over, please family, friends, and students welcome Eddie Castile and Rosemarie Hathaway!"

Eddie and I stood, we knew what was going on, and we were going to pay our respects to Mason. As we made it to the stage I nodded to Eddie and spoke,

"Last week Eddie and I had a hard time as I'm sure everyone did." I paused and swallowed, "Last week was the anniversary of the death of someone we all knew and loved, Mason Ashford. Mason was someone we all went to when we needed a laugh, his smile brought light to all of us and his laugh was music to our ears on a bad day," I was tearing up so I reached up to wipe my eyes, "So Eddie and I have made a slideshow of pictures and memories we all had with him," The lights dimmed and the slideshow began. The song 'Never gonna be alone' by Nickelback played and pictures of Mason with a number of students of staff alike showed up on the screen, I was standing next to Eddie and as a picture of he and Mason ended the slideshow, the lights came on, Eddie's eyes were leaking with tears and he broke down in sobs, I take him in my arms and kissed his cheek whispering words of reassurance in his ear. I did everything I could think of to make him feel better until it dawned on me, I scooted his body over to the mic. His sniffles did not fault his booming voice,

"Obviously Mason was my best friend, since pre-K, I can't say much but what I can say is I loved him, and honestly I think I loved him more than I have anyone aside from my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ashford," He pointed to a red-eyed couple in the crowd, "Thank you for being here today, supporting me and Rose and any number of the grads, thank you for trusting me for all those years and loving me as your own, but most of all thank you for bringing Mason into this world," He then turned to the screen where it was paused on his and Mason's picture, "I miss you Mase, I bet you knew that, at least I hope you do. I'm sorry, for a lot of things but most of all being too doped up on vampire endorphins to save your life." He smiled weakly and turned to walk off the stage; I smiled and walked after him. It hurt, he hurt, I hurt, and we all hurt. Mr. Lazar made back to the stage and spoke with a raspy voice,

"Thank you, both," we nodded, "Alright seeing as I have only been here for less than year, I would like to hand the honor of walking these grads to someone else, Stan Alto!" We all watched as Guardian Alto made his way to the stage, He began to call names, Moroi first naturally; _they come first_, always,

"Jesse Zeklos," Jesse walked, "Mia Rinaldi," Mia walked, "Vasilisa Dragomir," Lissa walked, "Christian Ozera," Pyro walked, Stan called many more names before announcing the dhampir's names. He said many names I heard Eddie and then a few others until finally "Rosemarie Hathaway." I blindly walked to the stage concentrating on my steps, I heard Dimitri wolf whistling and hollering 'good job my Roza' as I got to the stage my eyes met those of Stan's, he smiled and muttered, "Good job Rose, who knew you had it in ya?" I smiled and responded, "You did." He handed me my diploma and I walked back to my seat. Stan's booming voice rang through the dining hall,

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN I GIVE YOU THE GRADUATING CLASS OF 2009!"

People whooped and hollered as our blue caps flew into the air and we screamed and hugged, I'd done it, I had gotten out of the hell hole I called school and the sad thing was……I already missed it.

A\N: Like it? REVIEW, click the button, I will update soon as I can!


End file.
